More Than Just Friends
by DarKxKunoichi
Summary: Xing Cai x Guan Ping. Close friends become more than that. FINISHED. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

Author's Note: Man… it's been awhile since I've done anything with fanfiction… I've just been so busy lately and incredibly lazy. Since junior year is coming to an end I should be able to crank out some chapters and stuff during the summer. This one will be short… five chapters MAX. I'll try to work on my SF one too… I have a problem with starting things… and finishing them… heh heh… "

"…" – speech

'…' – thoughts

Chapter 1: Reunited

219 A.D. – Mt. Ding Jun

The orange afternoon sun was shining dimly over Mt. Ding Jun and the sounds of war filled the air. A handsome young man was surrounded by soldiers in dark blue armor. He swung his massive sword quickly and took down several men at once.

"Come and get it!" He growled.

His breathing was starting to become heavy as he stared at his most recent victim. The young man heard footsteps approach him and turned to notice a pair of long slender legs. His eyes traveled up and saw the beautiful face of his best friend.

"Xing Cai!" he called out and ran to the young woman.

"Guan Ping! It's been so long! Have you… gotten a little taller?" she replied playfully.

Guan Ping blushed and scratched his head nervously. "Uh, I don't know. I can't exactly see myself grow."

"Really? I thought… you looked… taller than before…"

Guan Ping nodded his confirmation. "We should catch up later Xing Cai, there are a lot of things to do."

She nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

Guan Ping turned and started running towards a group of Wei soldiers. "Stay behind me Xing Cai!"

She smiled. "You know, you don't have to worry about me!"

Xing Cai expertly blocked an incoming sword with her shield and stabbed with her forked spear, Ambition. She let out a small grunt while she swung her spear around her tearing the armor and flesh of several enemy soldiers in the process.

Guan Ping swung his sword in a wide circular motion, killing everyone around him. He spotted Xing Cai out of the corner of his eye.

'I guess I don't have to…'

The battle raged on for hours and Guan Ping and Xing Cai eventually separated to fight on their own. Guan Ping growled as he continued to take down more and more Wei soldiers. Their strength was impressive and he was having some trouble keeping the soldiers away from him. He had barely finished clearing out a crowd of enemies when he spotted a Shu messenger.

"Lord Guan Ping!" the messenger cried out in exhaustion. "Lady Xing Cai is in trouble!"

The color drained from Guan Ping's face and he quickly ran off to find her.

"The Lady's unit is located at the base of the mountain!" the messenger called after him.

* * *

Xing Cai's breath was getting erratic. She had only been in a few battles but she had never been in this much trouble before. Her unit's morale was lowering but she kept her cool and continued to fight on.

'I will not give up!' she thought furiously. 'Father… Guan Ping… lend me your strength."

Her spear drew the blood of a few more soldiers, however, she turned to see three soldiers charge her with their spears. Xing Cai automatically raised her shield to defend herself but the force of impact knocked her back into the rocky base of Mt. Tian Dang. She collapsed onto the hard ground, her shield and Ambition fell just out of her reach and one of the soldiers that charged her leapt high into the air, ready to drive his spear through her body. She jerked her head to the side and closed her eyes, a small tear running down her cheek, waiting for death to claim her.

'Forgive me everyone… I just couldn't live up to your expectations…' Xing Cai thought sadly.

Just then Guan Ping rushed in front of Xing Cai, his large sword blocking the attack. Using all of his strength, he swung his blade forward, cutting Xing Cai's attacker in half. Beads of sweat slowly ran down the side of his face as he turned to check on his best friend.

"Xing Cai! Are you alright?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"Guan Ping… you risked your life… to save me?"

He smiled softly and offered his hand. "Of course, now come on… we need to get you back to the main camp."

Her eyes widened in panic and quickly jumped up to gather her weapons. "No! I can still fight!"

"Xing Cai now is not the time to be proud. You're hurt." Guan Ping said rationally.

"Don't worry about me Guan Ping! I can do this." She said, quickly regaining her composure.

Guan Ping raised his eyebrow disbelievingly, but he decided to go along with her. Even though Xing Cai was more level headed than her father, she still had his stubbornness.

"Alright… but you're staying with me for the rest of this battle."

Xing Cai smiled widely. "Okay! Thank you Guan Ping."

He nodded. "Come on… Cao Cao should be on top of this hill…"

* * *

After the battle cheers erupted from the Shu camp over their victory on Mt. Ding Jun. Thanks to Huang Zhong, Xiahou Yuan would no longer be a threat and the efforts of Guan Ping and Xing Cai forced Cao Cao to retreat. Zhang Fei and Guan Yu had arrived in the main camp outside of Mt. Ding Jun and were eagerly waiting to see their respective children.

"Hmm… where are they?" Zhang Fei asked impatiently. "I knew I should've taken Xing Cai to battle with me."

"Calm down brother." Guan Yu said softly. "I'm sure they're… Oh! There they are now! Guan Ping! Xing Cai!"

The two brothers were surprised at the sight before them. Guan Ping had his sword strapped to his lower back and was carrying Xing Cai protectively in his arms.

Zhang Fei let out an obvious growl of disapproval. 'What is this _BOY _doing holding _MY_ daughter?'

Almost reading his brother's thoughts Guan Yu replied exasperatedly. "It's fine. They've been friends for a _very_ long time. Why haven't you gotten use to this yet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zhang Fei said through clenched teeth.

Guan Ping approached the two men. "Father… Uncle Zhang Fei. Excuse us, I need to get Xing Cai to her tent, she was a little reckless in the last battle."

Xing Cai made a face as they walked past their fathers. Zhang Fei was taken aback by the title that Guan Ping gave him. The young pair found Xing Cai's tent a little while after they found their fathers. Guan Ping carefully laid his friend down on her soft, cloth covered straw bed.

"Where does it hurt?" Guan Ping asked with concern.

Xing Cai looked confused. "Why?"

"So… I can help. Father taught me these types of medical techniques."

"It hurts everywhere…"

He rolled his eyes. "How about some specificity?"

"My back." She answered immediately.

Guan Ping's cheeks turned a little red when he realized he would have to undress her slightly to check for her wounds.

"What's the matter?" Xing Cai interrupted his embarrassing thoughts.

"N-nothing…uh… I have to… umm… take off some of your… clothes…" he trailed off.

She blushed. "I… see…"

Xing Cai rose slowly and turned her back to him. "You have to untie the back of my dress…"

Guan Ping hesitantly followed her instructions and eventually opened the back of her dress. She laid down on her stomach and wait for Guan Ping to do whatever it was he was going to do.

He pushed his large hands against a spot on her back. "Does it hurt?"

Xing Cai winced slightly. "Yeah."

He moved his hands up and down her exposed back, massaging her sore back and relieving her pain.

'Wow… he's good.' Xing Cai in surprise. 'Maybe one day… he'll do this for me when I'm not hurt…'

He stopped suddenly. "Now, I think we should take care of that cut you have there."

Xing Cai completely forgot about the cut she had gotten from Cao Cao when she and Guan Ping doubled teamed him on the mountain.

"Oh yeah… heh heh…" Xing Cai laughed nervously.

She watched Guan Ping pull out bandages and had already gotten soap and water to clean her wound.

'I wonder… how do you think of me Guan Ping?'

End of Chapter 1

Author's Note: What do you think? I hope it wasn't too bad. I think I got the lines from the game right…if I didn't… I'll probably be too lazy to change them anyway! LoL! Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting His Feelings

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm hoping I can actually finish this story.

"…" – speech

'…' – thoughts

Chapter 2: Fighting His Feelings

Guan Ping was sitting on his bed, watching curiously as his best friend slept.

'Why did father have to make us share a tent? Does he still think that we could be…?'

Guan Ping growled internally. 'That has to be it. I don't understand why he can't just accept that Xing Cai and I are just friends… just friends… that is what we are… right?'

'You don't really think that do you?' a voice in his head asked him.

'Of course I do! What else could we be?' he thought back furiously.

'She's very beautiful you know…' the voice reasoned.

'So what if she's beautiful? There are plenty of pretty girls out there.'

'Perhaps there are… but are they _beautiful_?'

Guan Ping was taken aback. 'I…I… uhh…'

'You've been staring at her for some time now you know…'

"Well… I… was just…' He stammered in his head.

'You look like a love sick boy… staring at the girl of his dreams…'

'Okay! Okay! So maybe I like her…a _little bit_!'

'Really? You think so?' the voice teased.

"Shut up…" Guan Ping grumbled aloud.

A drowsy moan came from the slim figure before Guan Ping. "Guan Ping? What are you still doing up?"

"Oh… nothing… Xing Cai, I just couldn't sleep." Guan Ping explained, a little startled.

"Get some sleep. We have an early training session tomorrow." Xing Cai yawned.

Guan Ping nodded. "Okay. Good night Xing Cai."

"Night Guan Ping."

He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.

'At least you admitted it to yourself…' the voice returned.

* * *

The sun rose slowly over the Shu camp and only a single person was up with it: Xing Cai. She had an amazing internal clock and rarely missed the sunrise. She sat up in her bed and stretched her arms out. Xing Cai turned her head to the side and saw Guan Ping sleeping, his chest slowly rising and falling.

Xing Cai smiled. 'He's so cute when he's sleeping.' She bit her lip gently. 'He's developed quite a body…'

Her eyes scanned his torso and admired his godly pecs and his perfect six-pack. She so wanted to touch the miscellaneous muscles that accented his perfect body and squeeze his strong muscular arms.

'Keep dreaming Xing Cai…' she thought to herself. "I might as well wake him up to…"

She stood on her knees and hovered over his face. "Guan Ping…" she whispered gently.

She frowned when she didn't get a reaction from him. "Guan Ping." She repeated a little louder.

Still no answer. "Idiot." She growled.

Then a devilish smirk appeared on her face. Xing Cai reached over Guan Ping's face and pinched his nose close. She giggled when she heard him let out a loud snort but didn't expect him to swing his body over her.

"Hey!" she squealed. "Get off of me!"

Guan Ping groaned.

"Guan Ping… come on…" Xing Cai whimpered.

Guan Ping felt a slight pang of guilt and decided to roll off. Xing Cai couldn't help but enjoy the feel of Guan Ping's bare body against her.

"What do you want?" Guan Ping grumbled.

"Why are you so grouchy in the morning anyway?"

"Answer me."

"We need to start training soon."

"Not this early we don't."

Xing Cai made her naturally cute voice even cuter, "I was kind of hoping that… maybe we could… talk…"

'Geez… how does she DO that?' Guan Ping groaned in his head.

'Maybe it's just because you're so susceptible to it…' the voice in his head commented.

'Shut up you.'

Guan Ping pushed himself up and took a few moments to regain his balance.

"What are you doing?" Xing Cai questioned.

"Getting dressed, you don't want me walk around like this, do you?"

Xing Cai smiled adorably. "Maybe…"

Guan Ping swallowed the lump in his throat and began to get dressed. 'Okay… maybe more than just a little bit…'

* * *

A musical laughter filled the air in a lush green forest. "That is so stupid Guan Ping!"

Guan Ping chuckled. "What? I didn't know any better!"

The young pair had spent an hour walking through a forest, animatedly talking about the past and shared experiences. They were supposed to start training earlier but it was postponed since Zhang Fei had encountered a slight problem with alcohol the night before. Even though Xing Cai disapproved her father's drinking habits, this was the one time she was grateful since she would be able to spend more time with Guan Ping without interruption.

Guan Ping had felt a rush of joy simply being with his best friend. He smiled genuinely as she spoke to him and never missed a word that came out of her mouth. He paid attention to her every detail: the way she walked, the pitch of her voice, her facial expressions… everything.

'Maybe I…' he began a thought.

Suddenly heavy hoof beats interrupted his thoughts and he turned to the origin and found his father quickly approaching them.

"Guan Ping!"

"Father!"

"I've just heard that we are being sent to capture Fan Castle from Wei. We should start out training soon… Xing Cai, if you would like to join us, you may." Guan Yu explained.

Guan Ping and Xing Cai stared at each other for a moment and nodded. "Let's get started!" they said together.

Guan Yu dismounted his horse and offered the reigns to Xing Cai. "Why don't you go on ahead? I need to have a talk with Guan Ping."

Xing Cai accepted the reigns. "Alright, thank you uncle Guan Yu. I'll see you in a little bit Guan Ping."

Guan Ping smiled and nodded. Xing Cai took a quick look back before gently squeezing her heels against the horse's side and riding off.

"What did you want to talk to me about father?" Guan Ping asked curiously.

Guan Yu sighed gently. "Walk with me son."

A red light went off in Guan Ping's head. 'Uh oh…'

Guan Yu only called Guan Ping "son" when he was going to congratulate him or give him some sort of lecture… and Guan Ping hadn't done anything to deserve praise.

"Guan Ping… how are things going with Xing Cai?" Guan Yu said off-handedly.

'I should've seen this coming…' Guan Ping thought. "Things are fine father… why do you ask?"

"I've noticed that your relationship with her had matured greatly over the years… perhaps you may want to move things forward…"

"I don't know what you mean father… Xing Cai is just a friend."

"Ahh… that is something I'm not so sure of. I've seen the way you look at her; you think more of her than that."

Guan Ping blushed. "W-what are you talking about?" he stammered slightly.

Guan Yu chuckled heartily. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Guan Ping. You two seem to share a special bond that transcends the ties of friendship."

Guan Ping stared his walking boots.

"I may be wrong son, but you should explore these feelings you're having when you feel you are ready." Guan Yu said wisely. "You're ARE having feelings for her aren't you?"

"Yes…" Guan Ping answered quietly.

Guan Yu smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

Xing Cai had arrived in the camp and found her father by one of the camp fires.

"Father! Are you feeling alright?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah… I'm alright Xing Cai." Zhang Fei answered dizzily.

Xing Cai gave her father a disbelieving look. "Perhaps you should lie down for a little bit longer?"

Zhang Fei shook his head. "No, no… that's nonsense. I'm fine."

"Maybe some training will help?" Xing Cai suggested.

Zhang Fei's eyes lit up at his daughter. "Yes! That would be perfect!"

She giggled. "I'll go get the training weapons!"

After a few more minutes father and daughter were facing off with their weapons at the ready. Xing Cai's usual kind face was now filled with determination. Her battle stance had no flaws and her movements were quick and precise.

Zhang Fei's eyes filled with pride. 'She's gotten so strong… heh… It's a good thing that she's spent so much time with the officers here. Her skills are developing quickly… she might be better than me someday!'

"Ready?" Xing Cai called out.

"Always." Zhang Fei answered simply.

Xing Cai charged forward and slashed with her spear. Her father responded with a quick parry with his spear, then came her shield which was cleverly blocked by the butt of Zhang Fei's spear. The father-daughter pair continued their attack-parry routine until Xing Cai noticed a shadow advancing on her and moved her shield to block a massive sword. She turned her face towards her attacker and spotted Guan Ping's grinning face.

"Hey." Guan Ping smirked.

"Hey yourself." She pushed her shield forward, forcing him back.

Xing Cai noticed that her father was fending off Guan Yu's fierce attacks and she was forced to fight with Guan Ping. She had to readjust her fighting style with Guan Ping due to his heavy weapon.

"Are you ready for me Xing Cai?" Guan Ping teased.

"Always." She answered simply.

* * *

The training lasted almost the full day; the four only took breaks for meals and breathers. They decided to call it a day a few hours after the sun set. Guan Ping and Xing Cai were exhausted and decided it was best to wash up then sleep.

"Whew… that was a great work out…" Xing Cai sighed.

"You're telling me, you've gotten a lot faster." Guan Ping commented.

"Don't give me that, you were going easy on me!"

"What are you talking about? I was not…" he lied quickly.

"Oh come on… why are you lying to me?"

"I don't have time to deal with this… I have to go wash up."

Xing Cai rolled her eyes as she watched him walk towards a nearby stream.

'Maybe I should follow him?' she thought devilishly.

After they both had there turn in the stream and gathered themselves in their tent. Before laying down in her bed Xing Cai quickly gave Guan Ping a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Guan Ping blushed deeply. "W-what was that for?"

Xing Cai smiled. "For going easy on me…"

With that said, she lay down in her bed and began to drift into a deep sleep.

'You like her_ a lot_ don't you?' the voice in his head asked as Guan Ping closed his eyes to sleep.

'… Yes…' he grumbled in his head.

End of Chapter 2

Author's Note: Better…? Worse…? R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Her Feelings

Author's Note: Hmm… I'm thinking that there will be like 2 or 3 more chapters until I finish this story… Sorry guys… but this chapter is SUPER short.

"…" – speech

'…' – thoughts

Chapter 3: Her Feelings

A slender figure was leaning against a lonely tree watching the brilliant orange sun set in the sky.

'Guan Ping… I hope you'll be okay…' Xing Cai thought sadly.

Her body slowly slid down the trunk of the tree and hugged her legs. Xing Cai's eyes held a sadness that was unbecoming of her. Even though she knew that Guan Ping was a very capable warrior, she couldn't help but feel worried… like something bad was going to happen.

Flashback

"Xing Cai? Where are you?" Guan Ping called out into the Shu camp.

He finally found her lying in her bed, facing away from him. "Hey… Xing Cai? Is there something…"

"I heard you're heading to Fan Castle." She interrupted him.

"Yeah…I leave tomorrow morning…" He knelt down next to her. "I thought that maybe I could convince father to let you come with us."

"I can't. I'm being called back to Cheng Du to prepare for another battle." Xing Cai said softly.

"I…I see…" Guan Ping said sadly.

Neither of them wanted to be separated now that they haven't seen each other for so long. Guan Ping understood her feelings but their situation couldn't be helped.

"Xing Cai… its not like we're not going to see each other again…"

"You don't know that…"

"Hey… when did you start talking like that? Every battle is a chance to grow and I know that we have a lot of growing left to do."

"I'm going to miss you."

"Xing Cai… look at me. Everything is going to be okay, I promise that we'll see each other again."

Xing Cai wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a deep hug. "You better be right."

End Flashback

'He only left this morning and I miss him already? What's the matter with me?' Xing Cai thought to herself.

A cold breeze blew and caused her to shiver. 'I'd better get back to camp…'

Xing Cai walked sadly through the Shu camp. Many soldiers stared due to the raw emotion that shown through her face; something very unusual indeed. She froze suddenly when she reached an intimidating shadow. Xing Cai looked up and noticed her father staring at her stoically.

"You miss him already?" Zhang Fei asked gruffly.

Xing Cai turned her head to the side slightly and replied softly, "Yeah."

Her father took a step toward her. "And why do you think that is?"

"I-I don't know…" she replied.

Zhang Fei snorted. "That _boy_ must not be worth much then!"

Xing Cai' head immediately shot up. "What!"

"He must not mean much to you at all if you can't even admit your feelings for him to me…" her father replied coolly.

Xing Cai blushed. "Why don't you ever call him by his name?"

"Should I? What reason do I have to do that?"

"I…" she paused. 'Do I? Of course I do!'

"I love him." Xing Cai stated.

Zhang Fei beamed. He never thought much of Guan Ping ever since he realized his feelings for his daughter, but Xing Cai rarely made mistakes and if she says she loves him, then he must be a decent man.

"Perhaps you should tell that to Guan Ping when you see him…"

Xing Cai smiled and hugged her father. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me say it."

End of Chapter 3

Author's Note: See? SUPER short! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: Heartfelt Confessions

Author's Note: Ehh… it's been a while yeah?

"…" – speech

'…' – thoughts

Chapter 4: Heartfelt Confessions

'This… can't be good.' Xing Cai thought sadly as she prepared herself for battle. 'What is Lord Liu Bei thinking rushing into this battle? I… I want to avenge my father as well… but…'

Xing Cai sighed as she continued to march to meet Wu at Yi Ling. The moon was full and the night sky was filled with stars.

'It's a shame that a dishonorable battle is going to take place on such a beautiful night...'

"Lady Xing Cai! Our unit as fully assembled. We're ready to go on your command." A sergeant informed her.

Xing Cai nodded. "Okay. Attack once we catch sight of the enemy."

"Yes my lady."

'Hmm… Guan Ping… where could you be? You promised that we would see each other again…'

Her head snapped up when she heard a man scream in pain and she gasped when caught sight of… a massive blade.

'It can't be…'

Xing Cai quickly ran through the trees and found who she was looking for: Guan Ping.

"Guan Ping!" she called out. "I'm glad… that you're in once piece."

"Don't worry; I'm fine." Guan Ping responded emotionlessly. "But I'm not out of the fire yet. There are still a few things that I need to do."

With that said, he gripped his weapon and ran down the path towards an enemy base.

"Guan Ping…" Xing Cai whispered softly. 'I can't let him go this time!'

She ran full speed until she caught up with him at the base ahead. Xing Cai stabbed her weapon through a soldier's back and blocked an incoming sword with her shield. As she moved to strike her attacker, but he suddenly fell to the floor, revealing a stoic Guan Ping.

"Are you alright?" he asked blankly.

Xing Cai stared at him emotionally before dropping her weapons and embracing him desperately. Guan Ping was taken aback but dropped his sword and embraced her slowly.

"You… scared me…" Xing Cai murmured into his chest.

"I... I did?" Guan Ping wondered out loud.

"I… heard about what happened… at Fan Castle…" she responded softly.

Guan Ping's face darkened. "Something like that… won't happen again."

They stayed silent for a few moments.

"We should go…"

"Yeah…" Xing Cai answered softly. "But… I'm staying with you."

"Xing Cai…"

"No! I won't lose you… I can't…"

Guan Ping smiled lightly. "Alright… come on, we don't have a minute to lose."

The pair released each other, grabbed their weapons and ran off down the path killing Wu soldiers along the way. The Shu morale rose quickly when they heard news of Guan Ping and Xing Cai's powerful teamwork that ripped through the Wu front lines. They had completely cleared out the left side of the battlefield and headed east to continue their assault. However, the path they followed branched off into two directions.

Guan Ping stared down the eastern road. "It would be better if…"

"… we spilt up." Xing Cai finished.

"I'll go down this road and…" Guan Ping started but was cut off by a Xing Cai's fierce embrace.

"Be careful…" she whispered.

Guan Ping stared at her. 'You know… now would be a good time to tell her…' the voice in his head chimed in.

'You think so?' Guan Ping wondered.

'Yup…'

"Xing Cai…" Guan Ping started. "I… there's something I need to tell you."

She stared at him curiously.

"I… I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, and now seems to be the best time to do it."

Xing Cai stared at him.

"I…" He took a deep breath. "I…I love you." He breathed.

Xing Cai froze and her heart jumped.

"I've loved you… for a long time and I know that… mphm!"

Xing Cai jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply. It took Guan Ping a few moments to realize what was happening and wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her kiss. His tongue gently pushed its way into her mouth and began probing eagerly. The kiss was so deep and passionate that Guan Ping didn't realize that his manhood had stiffened. His eyes snapped open when he felt Xing Cai rubbing her body gently against his arousal and broke the kiss, while blushing deeply.

"X-xing Cai! I… I'm s-sorry I…" He stammered.

"Shh…" she said gently. "It's ok… Can you walk?"

He turned a deeper shade of red. "I… I think I can manage…"

"You're sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Good… I wouldn't want to… have to… help you relieve yourself…" she smiled playfully.

"Oh…" His eyes widened. "Well… it would be hard to… uh… fight with…"

"Heh… you missed your chance… but it was a nice try…" she teased.

She gave him another quick kiss. "Good luck!"

Guan Ping smiled and watched her run up the winding road northward. He turned to the path he was taking and took a deep breath.

"Here I go."

Guan Ping started down the path when he heard his name being called. He turned to find a messenger running toward him.

"Lord Guan Ping! I have a report from the scouts!" He cried breathlessly. "The Wu army is setting up a bridge layer across the river!"

"Hmm… they must be planning something." Guan Ping said quietly. "Tell the troops to gather where the bridge will be completed."

The soldier nodded. "Yes my lord!"

* * *

"You're in my way!" Xing Cai shouted as she swung her spear in an 180 degree arc in front of her. 

Her soldiers watched in awe as she single-handedly took control of the supply base.

'The loss of this base should confuse the Wu army…' Xing Cai thought quietly.

She turned to one of her lieutenants. "If we hurry we can catch them off guard."

"My lady?" he questioned carefully.

"Tell the rest of our unit to pick up the pace. We should press our advantage."

"Yes my lady."

Xing Cai continued onward until she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She winced and turned to examine the cut and noticed an arrow with its head buried in the ground. Her head jerked up and she blocked an on coming arrow with her shield.

'Archer tower…' she thought bitterly. 'Just my luck…'

* * *

"Come and get it!" Guan Ping snarled as he viciously slashed through the crowd of Wu soldiers. 

He noticed how odd their formation was; it wasn't like the ones he had observed in previous battles.

'It looks like… they're protecting something?' Guan Ping wondered.

Then he saw it: Zhu Ran. They were leading him somewhere… somewhere into Shu's territory. Guan Ping felt it was best to get rid of him. There was something about Zhu Ran that made him uneasy. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted Guan Ping.

"Out of my way." Zhu Ran warned. "I have a mission to accomplish."

"What a coincidence…" Guan Ping smirked. "So do I…"

Guan Ping's head shot up when he noticed two figures appear from behind Zhu Ran. He recognized them as the brawling pirate: Gan Ning and the warrior of benevolence: Ling Tong. Guan Ping steeled himself; this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought…

* * *

"Wu's fire attack has been thwarted! All forces push through the enemy lines!" 

Liu Bei's announcement spread through the Shu forces like wildfire. Even though Xing Cai disapproved of this battle, she felt a surge of joy run through her.

'He's okay…'

She was ready for anything now. No one would be able to stop her from seeing him again.

* * *

Guan Ping rushed through the battlefield. It didn't matter to him that he was alone and going deeper into the heart of the Wu camp. He spotted his target: the young Wu strategist, the young man that helped take away his father's life. 

Lu Xun's senses kicked in and turned just in time to avoid Guan Ping's enormous blade. He skillfully avoided the young dragon's vengeful slashes and smirked when the weight of his weapon caused him to stagger and fall to the floor.

"What's happened? Is it already over?" Lu Xun teased as he pressed his blade against Guan Ping's neck.

"Silence Lu Xun!" Guan Ping broke out of his disadvantageous position. "Your time as come; once I have avenged my father, this world shall return to order." He raised his sword, summoning his strength. "Father… Xing Cai… lend me your strength."

He wouldn't fail. He couldn't save his father… but he would save Shu. This time he had something he hadn't had before. Guan Ping knew that his brilliant star would light his path. She would be waiting for him at the end and disappointing her was not an option.

End of Chapter 4

Author's Note: Geez… this took me forever. Read and Review please.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Oath

Author's Note: The final chapter in my story. Yay! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I'm doing this thing… where I say that I don't own anything in the last chapter… haha! I just forgot to do it in the first one. Well… yeah… All characters belong to Koei. (Technically not… but you know…)

"…" – speech

'…' – thoughts

Chapter 5: A New Oath

A gentle breeze blew in a beautiful peach garden. The soft pink petals of peach blossoms surrounded Guan Ping with their sweet scent. He stood before the largest peach tree. The very tree that Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Liu Bei gathered under to swear their oath of brotherhood. Guan Ping stared at the tree with a mixture of sorrow and admiration; as if this was his father's grave marker.

"Father… You have my word: your dream will be realized!" Guan Ping said resolutely.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Xing Cai approaching him. She had come to meet him just as he had asked. They gave each other a look of understanding and Xing Cai took her place facing the peach tree. She raised her Ambition into the air. Guan Ping followed suit with his Young Dragon; their weapons crossing under the pink petals of the peach blossoms.

"Watch over me father. I swear to you… that the land shall belong to Shu!"

* * *

The young pair had spent the entire afternoon in the peach garden. Guan Ping sat down against the large peach tree. Xing Cai was snuggled between his legs, her head resting gently against his powerful chest. His even breathing relaxed her along with his comforting embrace. 

"I know that I didn't say it before." Xing Cai interrupted the silence. "But I want you to know that… I love you Guan Ping."

Guan Ping chuckled lightly. "I know Xing Cai."

Xing Cai smiled and nuzzled her cheek deeper into his chest. 'He's so… warm.'

"You know…" Guan Ping frowned. "There are rumors going around… about Lord Liu Chan."

Xing Cai face sadden. 'Lord Liu Chan… he wants to…'

"He wants to marry you Xing Cai." Guan Ping finished with a hint of anger.

"I know…" Xing Cai replied softly. "You know I won't… there's no way that I could…"

"He's out lord now… you can't refuse him." Guan Ping reasoned.

Xing Cai jumped out of his arms. "There has to be a way! I can't… I have to be with you…"

Guan Ping gently embraced soothingly. "Shh… it'll be okay. I promise."

'How will it be okay? If you don't mind me asking…' that little voice popped up again.

'You? What are you doing here?' Guan Ping questioned.

'Just trying to help you out… so… how are you going to stop Liu Chan?'

'If you're here to help… shouldn't you be telling me what to do?'

'I'm just here to show you what's already in your head.'

'You're useless.'

'Oh fine… geez… you can't always come to me when you have a problem with Xing Cai you know…'

'Shut it. Tell me your idea.'

'Why don't you fight fire with fire?'

'Fight fire with fi-… what is that going to… OH!'

'There you go.'

"Guan Ping…?" Xing Cai broke up the fight in his head. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel… great." He responded blankly.

She raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

He took her hands into his and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Xing Cai… I've loved you… for as long as I can remember. It's funny how I didn't know it until a while ago. I know that you are the one that I'm supposed to be with… the one person that I can devote myself to entirely."

He got down on one knee and continued.

"I love you so much… and I ask you to grant me the greatest honor that any man could receive and become my wife."

Xing Cai was speechless. Tears turned her eyes glassy and she broke into a smile.

"Oh… Guan Ping… " she squealed in delight and jumped into his arms.

"That's a 'yes' I hope?"

She kissed him deeply. "Yeah… of course it is!"

Guan Ping smiled and hugged her tightly. He knew now that everything would be okay. The oath between himself and Xing Cai would surpass even the one that their fathers' took. It was an oath of not only loyalty… but of love and devotion to each other. Not even their lord would be able to break their newly formed bond. They had finally come together and realized that they were…

More Than Just Friends.

The End

End of Chapter 5

Author's Note: Was it okay? I'm not used to writing endings… haha! R&R please.


End file.
